kingdom_of_larkfandomcom-20200214-history
History of Krantt
Unification of Lark The western plains of Krantt, otherwise known as the valley of Lark, were once populated by many smaller clans. The clans were politically independent of eachother, but their economies were very much interwoven. Each clan was dependent of the others for much needed resources. On the northern reaches, the Polta clan mined the Nordan peaks for iron ore. To the east, the Yuut clan raised livestock on the hot desolate plains adjacent to the sea of sand. In central valley, the Fazar clan runs the valley's top educational institutes in the booming city of Fazara, responsible for many of the kingdom's technological advancements. To the western reaches of fertile land, the Io, Boro, Lancer, and Woq clans farm soy and potatoes, vital to the sustinance of Lark citizens. Border Conflict During the prosperity of both kingdoms, change in leadership of the Lark Kingdom resulted in nationalistic ideals, and sparked a cold war to prove the more powerful kingdom, Lark Kingdom, or Genevad Republic Colonization of Katoman The Age of Horrors Lord Stanley II has taken place of his father as ruler of Lark. The Kingdom of lark was caught up in controversy; nearly every citizen had the same suspicions- what really had happened to their beloved ruler? Had he been secretly assassinated? Or, had he been kidnapped? The mystery of Lord Stanley I hindered his son's progress of regaining control of Lark, as paranoia constantly built in the back of his mind of an unseen, advancing presence. During this time, mysterious stories of dark figures roaming the dingy alleyways of Lark and citizens disappearing into thin air from being fast asleep in their beds emerge from the mouths of shaken - up inn - goers and street - sweepers. It became a common theme to enter a conversation with townsfolk and to end up discussing the strange screams and whistling noises that they heard the night before outside their bedroom wall. These beings that roam the night were called, "Shadows". Lord Stanley II would send out hunting parties to search for these strange beings every night but not even the most knowledgeable of trackers could find traces of the dark. As his efforts became more and more futile, the ruler's sanity hung in the balance. He started to have guards posted at every corner of every hallway that lead to his living quarters and never would commit to leaving his castle in order to speak publicly of his future plans to investigate these horrors impacting Lark. The most significant evidence found at this time of the "Shadows" was a corpse that was found in a muddy alleyway behind a small house. It was reported that a boy of age ten walked out into the alleyway one night, chasing his pet cat that had ran out the door after a mouse. The boy was then heard crying and was found on his knees, sobbing beside a corpse of a middle-aged man that had apparently died of blood loss from deep gashes across his chest. The boy then revealed that the man was his father. A day later, an autopsy was conducted and miraculously, the corpse's eyes shot open and his chest began to rise and fall, as if his lungs were pumping with no blood to fuel them. This is the only significant evidence of supernatural forces being the source of the "Shadows". Rebellion in Lark West War War between Genevad Republic and Kingdom of Lark. Started by a surprise assault to the trade city of Torat by the Genevad forces taking advantage of the broken down forces after the Lark rebellion.